


Seven Minutes In Heaven

by UninspiredPoet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A little plot a lot of smut, AU, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Sex, F/F, Feelings, Fingering, Happy Ending, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Time Skips, admission of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: Kara Danvers is a college soccer star and Lena Luthor is her tutor. Her tutor who she just happens to text into the wee hours of the morning. Her tutor who she just happens to have been secretly head-over-heels in love with for...way too long.Until a Friday night party changes everything. Maybe. Hopefully?It will if Alex has anything to do with it, anyway.((Disclaimer: My not-for-profit transformative work is only published by me on Archive of Our Own. I do not give my consent or authorization for it to be reproduced or displayed on any third-party websites or apps.))





	1. Chapter 1

“Kara? Are you even paying attention?” 

“I’m...I’m sorry. I am. Promise.” Kara’s eyes immediately shifted to the equation Lena had been outlining for her on the notepad that was on the desk between them as her cheeks burned with the embarrassment of being caught off-guard. 

“Can you finish the last step of this, then?” Lena asked with a certain measure of disbelief in her voice and a quirk of one of her impeccable brows. 

Kara reached for the pencil Lena was offering her and, within the blink of an eye, did what she’d been asked before placing the pencil down against the paper. Maybe her handwriting wasn’t quite as good as Lena’s, but there wasn’t any arguing with her results. 

“I’m sorry, too,” Lena replied. “I didn’t mean to accuse you like that. I know you have a lot on your mind with that tournament of yours coming up. It’s just important that we stay on top of this. Your last semester is closer than you think, you know?”

“I know. I’m not so sure it’s my last, though.” Truth be told, Kara didn’t need to be tutored. Her classes were more than easy enough. Her sports “career”, if that’s what you’d call it, wasn’t taxing. How could it be? But she’d been desperate to find a way to get closer to Lena after just one class with her...and that had been two years ago, now. Two years of weekly sessions. Two years of never seriously dating anyone. Two years of teasing from her teammates. 

It wasn’t like no one was interested in her. That wasn’t the problem, at all. It was just...she didn’t care about anyone else. 

“Don’t talk like that.” Lena’s voice softened almost immediately. It was clear to Kara that she’d taken it wrong, yet she didn’t mind the way Lena reached for her hand to cover it with her own. In fact, she smiled softly as she turned her hand over and gave it a soft squeeze.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I meant I’m not so sure my last semester is any time soon.” 

Lena, who had been looking down at the warm feeling Kara’s hand was generating down her own, be it real or imagined - lifted her attention back to Kara’s face as her lips parted. It seemed she was having difficulty finding the words she needed for a minute before she finally recovered. “You’re considering grad school? I...Kara, that’s...that’s so wonderful.” 

Before Kara knew what was happening, Lena was leaning over the desk that separated them and pulling her into a clumsy, emotional hug. Lena always smelled so good. Always. Kara would have been glad to know that Lena felt the same way. Because she absolutely did. 

“I’m so proud. Really.” Lena drew in a deep breath and pulled back to reveal an uncontrollable smile. “But what about soccer?” 

Kara shrugged weakly and had to look away for a minute as her cheeks ached slightly from the intensity of her own grin. “It’s fun. It’s paying for this degree. But...it’s just not what I want to do with my life, you know?”

“I understand that completely. I’m just...proud. I’m proud you’re sticking with it. But I’d have been just as proud if you’d gone the other route. I hope you know that.” Lena’s tone had shifted into something more earnest. She’d even winced slightly. “I hope you also know I’ll help you however I can, whenever I can.” 

Kara was so distracted by those words coming from Lena’s mouth she didn’t even notice they were still holding hands. It wasn’t...unheard of. It was just...nice. It was nice, right now. It was nice for Lena to be proud of her. For Lena to be stroking across her knuckles with her thumb at the same time in a way that she found ridiculously soothing. “I know. I mean. God, that was dickish. I don’t _know_. It’s just...I consider you my friend, obviously. And it’s nice. It’s nice to hear you say that.” 

Lena’s hand shifted in the grip of her own then and Kara drew in a breath as she pulled her own back and picked up the discarded, all but forgotten pencil nearby, instead. She did, however, manage to stop herself from apologizing. That would have been...even more awkward. They fell into their old, familiar routine, then. Lena going over things they both knew but that Kara was happy to double-down on if it meant even a second longer with Lena. 

The hour-long session came to a close all too quickly. Or...the time did, anyway. Yet Lena was still going over formulas she was writing down for Kara despite the fact that she’d already checked the time on her phone. 

“We can pick up next week.” Kara offered quietly when Lena took a break to reach for her water bottle. 

“Oh, I-. Sure. I just...” Lena hated scrambling. She hated trying to recover in social situations. Especially ones that involved Kara. She managed, though. Somehow. “Thanks for the reminder. I actually have something going on later tonight. Guess we got carried away.” 

Kara collected her things and slung her letterman jacket over her shoulder as the quiet sounds of the heels of Lena’s boots signaled she was doing much the same across the room. It took every single ounce of courage Kara had, but...she managed it. After two years - she managed to ask Lena out. Kind-of. Not really. Almost, maybe?

“You want me to what?” Lena asked - both looking and sounding extremely surprised as she slowed the motions of putting her coat on. 

“I want you to...no. Bad wording. I was wondering if you were free Friday night? We’re having a party at the house. The team and stuff. We’re getting a couple of kegs and...that’s not your thing.” Kara was already quite obviously prepared for Lena to decline. “I know it’s not your thing.” She stopped herself. Collected her thoughts. She even shut her eyes for a moment before sighing and offering Lena an almost helpless shrug. “But I’d still be stoked if you came.” Her eyes opened, then - and instead of falling on what she was so sure was going to be, at best, polite rejection - Lena was smiling at her in a way that made her heart skip a beat. 

“You have no idea how much I’d enjoy that. Despite the fact that you just used the word ‘stoked’ in everyday conversation.” 

Lena could see that Kara seemed to be torn between sulking about the jab and being nothing short of adorably excited that she’d said yes. “Cute.” Lena murmured as she let her purse hang from the crook of her arm and walked towards Kara. “Text me the address and the time later?” 

There was a pause. A pause to allow that ‘something’ to pass between them that always seemed to nowadays. A ‘something’ that Kara wanted almost desperately but didn’t dare chase after. There was something so strangely intimidating about her, and it wasn’t just her looks. It was...everything. The way she carried herself, her intelligence. Everything. 

It almost seemed like Lena was waiting for something more than just agreement in response. A response that came by way of a faint smile and a nod from Kara. Kara, who wasn’t entirely sure why Lena let out a little noise akin to a laugh and rested a hand against her chest for a moment before patting it and walking past her and towards the door. 

“Just text me later.” 

Kara let out a sigh of relief. And disappointment. And longing. A hundred other things she’d been battling with for longer than she cared to consider. 

She’d much rather hit the showers and retreat to the relative comfort of her room and the even more comfortable familiarity of texting Lena. It was easier, here - alone in her bed. It was so much easier to talk to her when she didn’t have to look into those eyes or watch the way just one of Lena’s eyebrows would arch when she said something that drew that special level of Lena’s attention or, more accurately, her amusement. 

Kara’s eyes narrowed slightly as the light from the screen of her phone illuminated her face until she adjusted to it. It was only ten. Lena was probably up, right? 

** _Hey._ **

_Hey, you._

Kara, at least, had come to terms with how ridiculously special Lena’s now-familiar greeting made her feel. 

** _Sorry if I was weird earlier. Nervous you wouldn’t want to come._ **

_Don’t be nervous to ask me things. The worst I could do is shatter your less-than-fragile ego._

** _I don’t have an ego. You know that. :(_ **

_I know. But you should._

Kara’s breath caught in her throat. 

Ironic, considering Lena was holding hers in her lungs as she lay on her side under her cool sheets and stared as hard as anyone could have at her screen. 

** _So should you._ **

They both exhaled at the same time. Miles apart from each other. Risky. But maybe it had gone over alright. 

_I’m glad you think so. So where’s this party?_

Yeah. Okay. It went over fine. 

Kara sent the address and plugged her phone in to charge, but just as she was reaching to place it on her nightstand it lit up in her hand. 

_I’m glad you’re sticking around, soccer star. I would have missed you terribly._

That possibility hadn’t even come close to occurring to Kara. But now that it was a reality - she could feel her heart hammering hard in her chest. Lena would have missed her? _Terribly_?

_ **I would have missed you, too. : )** _

Kara couldn’t remember the last time she went to sleep feeling this...strangely excited. 

Neither could Lena. 

The only difference was, Kara actually managed to fall asleep rather quickly. 

Lena, however, could only stare into the darkness that might have been the ceiling of her bedroom. Kara drove her crazy, sometimes. She was so strangely shy when they were physically together, yet when they texted...it was so different. Over the course of their two-year friendship - because that’s what it had become - everything had slowly but surely changed. 

Especially her love life. Yeah. That had come to a screeching halt about a year ago after a rather unfortunately-timed name-slip starring Kara Danvers, herself. She hadn’t even tried to explain that one away. She hadn’t wanted to. Nor had she bothered dating anyone after that. It felt almost like a betrayal. Especially to herself and her own wants and needs...even if nothing ever came of it. She’d have taken their late-night pseudo-confessions and flirtations over almost anything. 

But maybe...maybe all that would change at this party. Maybe Kara would finally admit what Lena had always suspected. She could only hope.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, when’s your date coming?” 

“She’s not my date, Alex. And I don’t know,” Kara grumbled her response as she carried a second keg into the living room where the first keg was already well on its way to being emptied. 

“Maybe you should call her,” Alex suggested, only earning herself a heavy sigh in response. 

“I wish you wouldn’t, Alex. I don’t need any advice in this area.” It was a little more difficult to talk here than it had been in the basement, and Kara didn’t mind at all. Unfortunately, neither did Alex. 

“As much as I appreciate the past eighty-four years of Lena Luthor-induced celibacy, it’s starting to get a little sad, Kara. You could have someone around every once in a while. It used to be like a drive-through around here.”

Kara nearly choked, but settled, instead, on looking at Alex in disbelief. 

“What? It’s true. You’d have someone new around all the time and now all you do is stay up all night texting her.” 

Kara’s jaw clenched as she exhaled sharply through her flared nostrils when she turned to look at Alex in the doorway of the kitchen. “She’s different, Alex,” Kara argued quietly - glancing around to reassure herself that nobody would hear them talking...even if most of their friends already absolutely knew. “I can’t explain it. She’s just different.” 

When Kara looked back up at her sister, she noted Alex was no longer looking at her, but rather into the alarmingly quiet living room. At Lena. 

Lena, who was looking around without making it obvious. Lena, who looked absolutely stunning with her dark hair down against her shoulders, bared by the tank top she wore. Everyone was looking at her. She was the last person any of their countless friends and friends-of-friends had expected to see at what basically boiled down to a frat party. 

But she was the only one Kara cared about, suddenly. 

“You should go get your girlfriend before she bolts.” Alex quipped with a gentle nudge to her sister’s shoulder. 

Kara didn’t bother to correct Alex, and the jab was long forgotten when Lena’s eyes finally landed on her from across the room and her face lit up in that way that it just...did. 

“Hey!” Kara wasn’t really aware that her own had done the same. All she really knew right then was that Lena was pulling her in for a quick hug and the relief on her face was worth all the worrying Kara had done over whether or not she was coming. 

“Hey, you.” 

“I’m glad you came. It’s nice to see you outside of, uh…”

“Tutoring or the occasional coffee?” Kara asked as she positively beamed at Kara in response. “Definitely. Definitely nice.” 

Kara realized she was standing there like an idiot probably a little too late for Lena to not have also noticed, even if she wasn’t letting on that she had. “Beer? Do you...it’s a really light lager? We might have something else in the fridge if not.” 

“Light lager?” Lena asked with an amused smirk. “I’d have preferred dark if I’m being honest - but that’s fine.”

Kara probably didn’t need to hurry over to the keg like she had, but...she hurried, anyway - only to find Lena waiting beside her when she was finished pouring into a nearby Solo cup which she handed over with another impossibly perfect - in Lena’s opinion - smile. 

She hadn’t even finished her first sip when Kara’s eyes widened in response to Alex’s approach. Great. What could she possibly have up her sleeve? 

“Aren’t you going to introduce me?” 

Oh. Right. 

“Lena, this is Alex. My sister. We’re, uh...roommates. Us and a couple of others from the team. Alex, this is Lena.” There was a warning in the way Kara narrowed her eyes. 

Alex ignored it, completely. 

“It’s great to finally meet you.” Alex gave Lena her sweetest smile as she tapped the edge of her plastic cup against the other woman’s. “I’ve been hearing about you for what feels like more than one lifetime.” 

“Alex, please.” 

“About your tutoring. Tutoring’s great from what I hear. And then whatever my sister is up at one in the morning laughing about on her phone every time her text tone goes off.” 

Lena’s brows both lifted at once as she laughed and glanced in Kara’s direction in time to catch just how deeply her face had flushed. That was the first time she’d seen it, though she suspected she’d sent a text or two over the course of their friendship that likely had garnered a similar reaction. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, also. The insight is much appreciated.” 

Alex looked way too pleased with herself when she walked away. And Kara looked...bereft. It almost made Lena feel guilty. Almost. 

“You know you can put your phone on silent, right?” Lena asked innocently after taking a second sip of her beer. 

“I...yeah. I knew that.” Kara mumbled as she looked down into her beer. She was so engrossed in the...absolutely nothing that she was staring at she almost jumped when Lena placed her hand over her arm and gave it a gentle, sympathetic squeeze. 

“It’s cute. ...You’re cute.” 

If Kara had been merely blushing before, she was probably burning alive, now. That was probably an accurate description of the way she felt. Or maybe it didn’t even come close, as they filtered through the various rooms the party had spread out into and Kara made more and, thankfully, blissfully unembarrassing introductions. 

Almost everyone seemed surprised by Lena’s easy wit and charmed in a way that made Kara’s chest ache. They wouldn’t have known, of course. Couldn’t have. Lena had _that_ reputation around campus. Yet, she didn’t fit in with the other well-to-do students. So that left her...nowhere. Until tonight, anyway. 

And even Lena was surprised at how easily she fell into various light-hearted conversations. Even one of Kara’s teammates seemed more than eager to talk to her about soccer - a sport she, admittedly, didn’t follow. But it was nice all the same. 

When the time came for what would normally have been her second beer, Lena opted, instead, for water - and Kara must have looked more worried than she’d let on. 

“It’s okay,” Lena reassured with a smile that made her nose scrunch up just so. “I want to enjoy the evening, and I don’t need another beer to do that. Your company is more than enough.” 

Kara knew it wasn’t the beer making her feel the way she felt. Beer never made her feel...any particular way, really. It just made her fit in. No, the walls she’d carefully kept up around Lena were crumbling all on their own and they were doing it way too fast for her to ever hope to catch them as they slipped through her fingers. 

But that particular gentle compliment gave her the last nudge she needed, and she ducked her head as she guided Lena towards a quieter corner of a room now thudding with the heady bass lines of nondescript party anthems. 

“I, uh...I don’t know how to say this, really. We’ve known each other for a long time. And it feels like something I need to say - even if I’m not sure how.” Kara began as Lena leaned closer to her with a look in her eyes that was both patient and coaxing. 

“I’m here and I’m listening. Just try.” 

Kara drew in a deep breath just as Lena reached for her hand that happened to be holding onto her fragile plastic cup way, way too tight. 

“Alright, who’s playing!?” Alex’s voice caused Kara’s attention to snap away from Lena and onto her sister, who was standing on their coffee table with a suspiciously empty bottle in her hands. 

No. No, no, no, no. No. 

“I know you two are.” Alex continued with a grin and a wink in Kara and Lena’s direction once her too-sharp-for-how-drunk-she-probably-was eyes landed on their corner of the room. 

Kara lifted a hand quickly in defense and flashed a very obviously forced smile in her sister’s direction before it fell away instantly when she looked back at Lena. “I’m so sorry. You don’t have to play that ridiculous game, this isn’t High School.” 

“I wouldn’t mind it, if I’m being entirely honest.” 

Kara wasn’t sure she remembered how to breathe when Lena’s response hit her. She managed somehow, though. Barely. 

“It’s...are you sure?”

Lena laughed dismissively and shrugged. “I went to an all-girls boarding school, Kara. How vanilla do you think I really am?” 

Kara wasn’t sure, anymore. She also didn’t remember how, exactly, they got across the room to sit with the other people who had decided to take part in Alex’s game. She just knew Lena was sitting next to her with their legs touching and that she was...laughing. Enjoying herself. Even clapping when the bottle would land on someone unexpected that would result in a chorus of ‘oohs’ from everyone. 

The last thing in the world Kara expected was for that bottle to be pointed in her direction when Lena took her turn at it. When it did, though, the ‘oohs’ were considerably louder - once she could actually hear again through the shock. 

Even her ears were burning as Lena pulled her to her feet and in the direction of the nearby closet that most of her friends had come back out of still engaged in whatever conversation they’d passed their seven-minute sentence with. Thank god it was pitch black when the door was finally shut behind them. By Alex, no less. 

“We don’t have to do anything, Kara.” Lena reassured quietly as she reached out blindly until she felt Kara’s arm beneath her fingertips and stroked down it slowly to find her hand. She’d never been so tentative in her life as she was when she began to twine their fingers together. “We can just talk.” 

Something about the dark had the tendency to make people brave. Something about not being able to see made everything...louder. Like the quiet gasp that fell from Lena’s lips when Kara drew her closer by her hand. “M’not very good at talking,” Kara admitted in a whisper. “Not when it comes to you.” 

“Okay.” Lena nodded faintly without really realizing she was doing it - and that nod caused her chin to brush Kara’s cheek. She hadn’t realized the other woman was so close. But she’d never wanted anything as badly as she wanted her closer. 

Kara knew she had an unfair advantage. She could hear the almost frantic hammering of Lena’s heart. The way her pulse had so quickly begun to race once they were alone. Just beneath her lips. Thrumming in her slender, elegant neck. But Kara bypassed where she knew she would be able to feel it and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to the freckle that dotted the front of Lena’s throat. 

And that was all. For now. She just lifted her head and let the bridge of her nose graze Lena’s jaw on her way up. “Was that too much?” 

Lena shook her head and reached for the front of Kara’s shirt - gathering the soft flannel material of it in her fingers to keep her where she was. “No.” 

“I’ve always wanted to do that.” Kara’s voice was a low, quiet murmur. 

So it hadn’t been an accident. Kara just...knew where it was. 

The next time Lena exhaled - it came in a sharp, shaky huff along with that realization. “You can do whatever you want.” 

“Fuck.”

Lena gave Kara’s shirt a gentle tug in response to the curse that had come from her and ended in what sounded almost like a whimper. The thought that Kara wanted her that badly was heady to say the least. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Kara, kiss me.” 

That was it. That was what sent her reeling over the edge and lifting Lena’s legs around her hips. Kara turned her so her back was pressed against the nearest wall and those words were lost in the way their lips crashed together into a kiss that, at first, had a touch too much bite in it. A little too much force. Lena knew her lips were going to be swollen. She could tell by the way the lower one throbbed when Kara tugged at it between her teeth before she released it. Yet she chased after more with her hands tangled tightly in Kara’s hair because even ‘too much’ wasn’t enough, anymore. 

Especially not when she realized Kara’s hips were rocking against hers between her thighs - pressing her more firmly into the wall until she reached for one of Kara’s hands and tugged it away from her leg to guide it against the front of her jeans. 

It seemed Kara didn’t need much urging - much less direction. Before Lena could even gasp to catch her breath, the other woman’s shaking fingers were undoing the button and the zipper of her jeans by the time her feet were once again on solid ground. 

In a rush of breath and movement, Kara nudged Lena’s jaw up with her nose and found the side of her neck with her lips and her warm, quick breaths. At the same time, Kara’s fingertips were slipping over what she could only guess were silk panties underneath tight denim. The discovery that wet heat that had soaked into the material was almost jarring. Lena wanted this. A lot. She wanted _her_. 

She hesitated for a moment, then. Just long enough to slow herself down as she breathed in against the crook of Lena’s neck. Kara had always thought she smelled good. Every time they saw each other. But this? She could get drunk on this. 

“Kara?” 

“Mm?” 

Lena drew in a deep breath. It didn’t help the tensing in her thighs and the maddening sensation of Kara’s fingertips stroking along the damp material of her underwear. But she didn’t have to ask for anything in the end. She went quiet again when Kara pushed her underwear to the side carefully and slid her fingers across velvety, sensitive skin until they were covered in slickness. 

“Tell me how you like it.” 

There had always been something about Kara’s shyness that had led Lena to believe she would be a lot timider if they ever got here. She had no idea how wrong she’d been until now. Until she felt a single fingertip circling teasingly against her - in circles around, but not touching, her clit. Threatening to dip into her without ever actually doing so. 

“Hard.” Lena gasped as she hooked an arm around the back of Lena’s neck and stroked along her shoulder. “Sometimes. It...it doesn’t matter. Just make me come.” 

Kara lifted her head just enough to feel Lena’s quick, short breaths against her face as she rested their foreheads together and sank her finger in deeply. The other hand moved between Lena’s legs with the first - finding the throbbing ache of Lena’s clit and finally stroking against it as her other hand kept moving. 

The space was so small they could hear everything. Every sharp gasp and stifled moan. Every muffled, wet noise and rustle of half-undone clothing. Lena was falling apart within moments - digging her nails into Kara’s back and clenching her jaw as she buried her moans and whimpers against her shoulder and tensed around the talented finger curling and thrusting inside her. 

Kara already had her arms around her a moment later while her thighs still trembled and she did her best to find her footing, but even as she pulled Lena’s zipper up with her free hand they were already kissing again. These, though, were slower, more lingering kisses. Kisses where the tips of their tongues only just grazed against each other and teeth stayed safely behind already swollen lips. 

The knock on the door was the most unwelcome sound either of them had ever heard. 

“Seven minutes is up, lovebirds!” 

“Shit,” Kara whispered under her breath as she pulled back quickly and wiped her hand on her own jeans just in time for the door to be opened - allowing the muted party lights in the living room outside to fall on the mess of their hair and the sight of Lena buttoning her pants. 

Alex stood there for a moment with a blank expression on her face before she finally spoke. “...Oh.” 

Kara blushed as she ran her hands through her hair and glanced in Lena’s direction, but she found no sympathy there. Only a quick dip of the other woman’s head followed by a playful smirk. 

The walk back to the middle of the living room definitely wasn’t Kara’s least awkward experience. Thankfully, though, things got back to normal pretty fast. Well...except for the fact that Lena’s hand was on her thigh. Except for the fact that Kara’s fingertips were trailing along the little strip of skin she’d revealed along Lena’s lower back when she’d slipped a hand behind her. 

Kara couldn’t stop looking at her. She couldn’t get over the fact that, more often than not, she caught Lena looking right back. And smiling. That heart-stopping smile that had kept Kara awake on more than one occasion. 

A smile Kara eventually responded to by leaning over to brush the tiniest ghost of a kiss behind Lena’s ear before she whispered against it. “Let’s go somewhere.” 

Lena turned her head towards Kara’s, then. The way the other woman had been shifting every so often hadn’t been lost on her. Neither had the subtle tensing of the strong thigh beneath her hand. “I was hoping you’d ask.” Lena murmured - careful to speak quietly enough that no one would hear them. Although, at this point, it seemed almost everyone had become wrapped up in their own luck for the night - pairing off and filtering away into other rooms of the house after everyone had had their turn at spinning. “My place isn’t far.” 

“Are you sure?” Kara asked with genuine disbelief in her voice as Lena gave her thigh a gentle squeeze. 

“You just got me off in seven minutes or less in a dark closet. I can’t wait to get you into bed. I mean, I guess that’s not entirely true. I waited for two years. I might survive another night. It’s up to you.” 

Kara tilted her head as she tried to figure out whether or not Lena was joking. 

She was still trying to figure it out as Lena took her hand to lead her to the door. 

No luck. 

“...Two years?”


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to Lena’s house had been a blur. There was something maddeningly distracting about trying to drive with Lena’s hand on her thigh. Yet, when Kara reached for it and found Lena twining their fingers together, that was somehow worse. Somehow more intimate. 

By the time they made it to Lena’s door, some of the initial excitement that had built in the closet and only been further spurred on by their stolen touches had ebbed somewhat. Into nervousness on Kara’s part and...into noticing that nervousness on Lena’s part. 

“You can just go home.” Lena offered gently - careful not to let any disappointment edge its way into her voice. “We can go back to how it was. Forget about the closet. About tonight. We can go back to being friends. Even if that’s all it ever is, it’s not something I’m willing to lose over one night.” 

Kara exhaled slowly and shook her head. “God, I was...I was worried you were going to thank me for the ride and send me home. This night’s been kind of a blur. I’m sorry. I’m rambling. It’s just…” 

Kara huffed quietly and Lena reached out to grasp her upper arm. “Hey, shh…” 

Lena took that moment of stunned silence she’d given them by shushing the other woman to look at Kara. To really look at her. She lifted a hand to stroke over her cheek and traced the furrow between her brows with her thumb - watching as it relaxed to reveal the little scar she’d wondered about more times than she could count. “It’s a lot, right? After so much...nothing?”

Kara took a step closer to Lena and almost melted into her entirely when she found arms wrapping around her - welcoming her closer. “Yeah,” Kara replied with a careful, but no less adorable smile. She hazarded a quick glance around the porch before all her attention was back on Lena once she was sure they were alone. Despite the experience, they’d so recently shared in the closet, the way Kara touched her when she lifted her hands to graze the sides of her neck was slow and careful. “Yeah, it’s a lot. And I don’t want it to be too much, you know? I don’t wanna fuck it up.” 

Lena’s eyes flicked down to Kara’s lips as that little smile faded from them and she began speaking. She listened carefully - mulling over every word because know that Kara was finally talking - she wouldn’t have missed it for the world. “You won’t,” Lena reassured quietly and with no hint of hesitation. As if to reassure Kara that she was sure, she tilted her head up just enough for their lips to brush together in the lightest kiss - a stark contrast to their earlier ones. “I want you here. I want _you_. I want to know what this is like. You’ve had me wondering. All kinds of things I have no business wondering about.”

“Like what?” Kara asked - the furrow Lena had only just chased away between her brows returning. 

“Like if your lips are as soft as they look,” Lena admitted - doing nothing to hide just how earnestly honest that admission was. Even as terrifying as it was to allow herself to be so vulnerable. “They are.” As if to prove this point, Lena traced them with her fingertips before she rested her head against Kara’s shoulder and leaned into her. 

Kara only faltered for a moment before she was stroking slowly along Lena’s back and rocking with her right there on the porch in the dim light of the streetlamp across the road. 

“I’ve tried dating since we met.” Lena continued with a quiet exhale of breath. “It never works. I just...wind up imagining it’s you. I guess that’s pretty fucked up, isn’t it?” 

“No. Maybe. I don’t know...I…” Kara turned them slowly towards the door, then, until Lena’s back was against it and she was pinned there by Kara’s hips even as she leaned back just enough to see her. “Do you want to go inside? Do you want me to go inside with you?” 

“I want that so much. You have no idea how much I want that.” 

They made it just inside the door before Kara was lifting Lena into her arms and sitting her down atop a little table in the entryway - her hands stroking slowly along Lena’s legs when they came to wrap around her waist and pull her closer. 

“I was hoping you’d let me take care of you.” Lena murmured as their lips hovered a breath apart and her fingertips toyed with the idea of removing Kara’s shirt, though they only rested at the hem of it. 

Kara made the decision for her. Lena had to stop for a moment to gather her thoughts as the garment hit the floor and Kara’s toned stomach tensed against Lena’s fingertips when their skin first met. 

“Fuck, Kara…” Lena shook her head slightly as her hands came to rest against the other woman’s hips and her thumbs found the subtle cuts of muscle above them. “Has anyone ever told you how hot you are?” Her eyes lifted, then - and Kara felt like she was caught in that gaze. Trapped. And she had no intention of escaping. Rather, she just leaned closer so that the tips of their noses brushed before Lena found her bottom lip between Kara’s teeth in an almost-bite. The gentle sting that came after as it was released caused her to shudder. 

“I only care that you think so.” 

She might have had more to say. Something sexy or clever to follow that up with - were Lena not unhooking her bra and sliding her fingertips beneath it to graze her nipples. 

Lena nearly groaned at the slight flex of Kara’s hips she got in response. Just enough friction to remind her body of what this could be. Of the preview in that closet. Of the fact that there was no longer a time limit and prying eyes and ears. 

“Upstairs.” Lena husked as Kara’s hips moved again when she reached to run her palms along the curve of her ass through her jeans. 

Again, Lena got to experience the feeling of Kara picking her up like it required no effort at all. Even on their trek up the stairs to her bedroom - though eventually, when Kara was pressing her down into the mattress and crawling over her, she pressed a hand against her chest to stop her. “Mm-mm. It’s your turn, remember?” 

“You mentioned that yeah.” Kara laughed quietly at her own eagerness as she removed herself from the tangle she’d made of them and reached for the button of her own jeans. 

“Let me.” Lena was already reaching for her hands. “Just lay down and relax.” 

Kara wasn’t necessarily used to this. She definitely wasn’t used to the hungry way Lena looked at her when she finally did lay down or the sight of delicate, yet strong hands undoing her jeans and pulling them down and off her legs. Sure, Lena _looked_ like the type of girl she usually went for. But...she certainly didn’t act that way. 

“Surely this isn’t the first time a girl has gone down on you, Kara Danvers…” Lena breathed that observation into the skin just beneath her navel and the corners of her lips curved into a smile when Kara’s stomach jumped in response to the sensation. 

“No, it...that isn’t it...it’s just-“

“What?” Lena asked as she lifted her gaze to meet Kara’s once she reached the band of her underwear. “You’re used to having to ask for things? To having to screw up the courage to validate your own need for reciprocation because of some non-existent, antiquated role people expect you to fill for them?” 

Kara was stunned. Again. “Maybe?” 

“Not here,” Lena replied - allowing the warmth of her breath to ghost over the slightly darker spot of material she’d worked her way down to. “Not with me.” 

Yet, as much as she wanted this - to taste Kara and to really _see_ her, she was careful. She pulled the other woman’s panties down slowly and placed a single, soft kiss against her inner thigh as she allowed the curved backs of her fingers to brush the glistening skin between her legs. 

“I’ll tell you a secret.” That offer was punctuated by the sensation of Lena’s teeth catching against the skin of Kara’s thigh. “This is something else I’ve wondered. I’ve found myself writing formulas down for you while simultaneously wondering how sensitive you are. What you sound like when you come…” She paused for effect. 

It worked. She relished the feel of the muscles of Kara’s thighs tensing beneath her hands. 

Kara was suddenly lost. She didn’t know what to do with her legs. Her hands. Her eyes. Until Lena reached for her and twined their fingers together. 

Kara nearly came when Lena’s lips first brushed her clit. Every muscle in her body went rigid when the molten heat of her tongue split her and ran up her slit languidly before circling her again. For a while - it was just that. Slow, measured circles of the tip of Lena’s tongue around her clit. Only just brushing it now and then as she struggled to settle into the overwhelming sensations. 

When the first moan broke from her throat, Lena pressed closer. Like she wanted to swallow that noise, somehow. Like she wanted more of it and needed to seek it out the only way she knew how. 

If Kara’s grip on her hand was hurting her, she didn’t bother to voice it, and amidst the soft, wet noises of her tongue doing wonders on her clit, the hand that was still between her legs moved. The subtle pressure at her entrance just beneath Lena’s mouth drew out another one of those moans, though this one was different. Slightly harsher. Deeper. And it was drawn out into something akin to a keen when Lena pressed the first finger into her - past the resistance and into the tight, wet heat she had found. 

Kara’s free hand flew to the back of her head, and her fingertips trembled as they dug into her scalp not so much out of pleasure, as restraint. She usually didn’t have trouble controlling that side of herself in bed. But she wasn’t usually in bed with Lena. Lena, who was making her wonder just what kind of boarding school she actually went to - as her finger curled inside her firmly and matched the pace she’d set with her tongue. Lena - who knew just when to press a second into her beside the first and when to shift that curling motion into firm, deep thrusts of her hand that had Kara arching powerfully from the bed. 

“Lena...Lena d...don’t s...s...fuck...god…” 

If it had been any other time, Lena might have backed off. She might have lulled Kara back away from the edge she was about to spill over and prolonged this moment - drawn it out not only for Kara but for herself. But not now. Now - she just pulled her hand free from Kara’s vice-like grip and reached up to tug firmly at one of her nipples as she panted against her clit, which she was somehow still working expertly. She hadn’t missed a beat. She hadn’t lifted her head to take a single breath to ease the burning in her lungs from lack of proper oxygen. 

Not until Kara was coming. Loudly. Tugging at her hair and pressing her thighs desperately to either side of her face. Thighs that trembled and spammed as she rocked her hips in time with the waves of her orgasm. Waves that Lena followed with alternating laps of her tongue and kisses just above Kara’s over-sensitive clit until she was satisfied that Kara couldn’t take anymore. For now, at least. 

Lena was already smiling as she wiped her hand on her sheets and moved up Kara’s body to pull the other woman onto her side to face her. She was, admittedly, surprised when Kara buried her face in her chest as she gasped hard for every breath and her body still tensed uncontrollably in her arms. 

“I’ve got you, handsome.” Lena murmured into her hair in between soft, reassuring kisses before she draped one of her legs over Kara’s hip. “I’m right here. Are you okay? Talk to me.” 

Kara swallowed thickly a few times to make sure her throat still worked and she groaned into Lena’s chest as she nodded. “I’ve never...never come like that. In my entire...fucking...life.” Even in her half-aware state, it occurred to her that no one had ever called her handsome before. It also occurred to her that she liked it. 

Lena almost cackled. As it was, she settled for a quiet, pleased little chuckle that bubbled from her throat as she reached for Kara’s chin to lift it so she could see her. She’d have traded her family’s entire fortune to keep that look forever. Half-gone and somehow still full of more genuine adoration than Lena had ever seen. “Is it okay that I’m extremely pleased with myself about that?” 

“Very.” Kara mumbled distractedly as she slowly rolled onto her back and stretched herself out along the bed. 

“Wow…” Lena murmured absently as she propped her head up in her hand and reached out to rest her other hand on Kara’s stomach. “You just...have no idea how gorgeous you are. You can’t possibly.” 

Kara turned her attention back to Lena and covered the other woman’s hand with her own. There were a few moments there where they just looked at each other - a few moments where Lena came to the realization that Kara Danvers was actually in her bed. Naked. In her bed. Around that same time, Kara scooted a little closer and pulled Lena on top of herself. 

“You have too many clothes on.” She complained quietly as Lena settled down easily against her hips - unconcerned with being too heavy for her, considering the fact that she was ridiculously, distractingly shredded. 

“Do I?” Lena asked teasingly, though she didn’t make Kara wait long before she was pulling her shirt off and reaching behind her own back to unhook her bra. That done, Kara’s hands found her still denim-clad thighs and kneaded them in her palms, gradually slipping higher until her thumbs were sliding slowly between them to tease against the seam beneath her zipper. Her eyes, though, rose slowly along newly revealed skin - taking note of freckles she’d never seen before and soft, feminine curves. All of which she did her best to commit to memory. 

“These, too.” Kara finally said as she sat up with Lena in her lap more quickly than Lena expected. To compensate, Lena threw her hands around the back of Kara’s neck as the other woman looked up at her. Instead of trying to deal with the aforementioned pants right away, it was Lena’s turn to be almost stunned by the way Kara was looking at her. 

The way Kara was touching her didn’t help much, either. The longer this went on, the more Kara seemed to get a handle on her own confidence. To such an extent that she held Lena’s gaze as she showered her breasts with slow, languid attention. 

Lena’s playful half-smile had parted long ago in response to the sensation of teeth grazing against one of her nipples and stayed that way. Her hands had found the back of Kara’s head and cradled it against her chest - stroking through her hair every now and then until, finally, the teasing was too much. Their closet-time had been great and all, but...fuck, she wanted more. More of this woman. More of all of it. 

As she began to shift restlessly in Kara’s lap, Kara responded by finally unfastening her jeans and helping her maneuver herself awkwardly as they got them off of her together amidst amused almost nervous laughter. 

The next few minutes found Lena once again settled in Kara’s lap - her hips rocking hard against fingers that were drawing deep, shuddering moans from her. She rode out her orgasm against the excruciatingly perfect, satisfying sting of Kara’s fingers stretching her. 

Lena couldn’t remember the last time she’d been as content as this - stretched out along the bed they’d made an utter disaster of with her head on Kara’s chest and Kara twirling her dark, messy hair between her fingertips. 

“Is this the part where you tell me you have an exam tomorrow, even though it’s a Saturday, and that I should go?” Kara asked in a tone that let Lena know that underneath the goofy smile the question had come with, she’d meant it. 

“No. This is the part where I tell you the only thing I have to do tomorrow is wake up next to you.” Lena murmured that response into Kara’s collarbone and followed her reassurance with a kiss. 

It was obvious that Kara hadn’t been expecting that from the look on her face. Something between searching and incredulity. “Is...is that what you would prefer? To go?” Lena asked as fear began to creep in - fear of the possibility that she’d read this situation entirely wrong. 

“No. I would...I would kind of hate that, to be honest.” 

“Why did it sound like it hurt you to say that?” Lena asked as she reached for some of the sheets in an attempt to cover herself at least somewhat. 

Kara didn’t stop her. In fact, she did it for her - tucking them around her carefully until only her shoulders and arms were free. 

“Mm…” Kara mulled that question over in her head long enough that Lena took pity on her in the form of a quick kiss to the tip of her nose. 

“Another time. That was sweet, by the way.” 

Normally, Kara might have wandered down to the fridge to take the edge off of how hungry she was feeling. Normally, she might have done a lot of things that she wasn’t doing right now.

Because right now, she was watching Lena fight against sleep in her arms. She was watching her eyes open back up slowly into little slits that only just allowed the color of her pale irises to peek through. 

“I’m sorry,” Kara whispered as she drew Lena into a kiss before she had the chance to go completely unconscious. Her lips were still close enough that when Lena answered, they touched. 

“For what?” 

“For being so slow. For being such an idiot. For not telling you things that I’m still not sure I’m able to tell you.” 

Lena exhaled in what might have been a laugh and just wiggled around until she was able to wrap the sheets around both of them together so that she could press the softness of the front of her body into the hard warmth of Kara’s. “I didn’t do anything about it either, right? Maybe we’re both idiots. We’ll figure it out in the morning.” 

“You’re tired,” Kara observed when Lena trailed off into a short, unintelligible murmur before she went quiet. 

Lena only managed a faint nod in response. 

“I won’t go anywhere,” Kara replied. “You should sleep.” 

For a moment, Lena’s eyes were open again in surprise, this time. 

Kara wouldn’t go anywhere. Not tonight, anyway. This beautiful, generous woman would stay right here. She would give Lena something warm and real to wake up to. 

Maybe the rest of it was still a bit of a mess. ...Definitely a mess. 

But at least she had that quiet guarantee to ease the incessant fears and doubts that often plagued her on her more sleepless nights.

No - tonight, at least, she slept like a fucking rock. For the first time in forever. 

Much to Kara’s surprise, so did she.


	3. Chapter 3

Lena was pretty sure this was the first party she’d woken up from without a headache. Not that she went to many parties. Not that she woke up and stretched out along her bed only to be stopped by a warm, solid presence next to her very often. Not anymore, at least. 

Her eyes snapped open at the sudden realization that that warm presence was Kara. She didn’t know why she was surprised. It wasn’t as though she’d expected Kara to slip away in the early morning hours. She didn’t seem the type. It was just that...god, something about the way the early morning light filtered through the curtains in her bedroom and caused Kara’s skin to take on an almost golden hue. 

That paled in comparison, however, to the soft little groan of confusion that came from the other woman when her eyes first opened. That quiet, confused noise came with an equally confused look when she first lifted herself just enough to turn her head to the side. It was gone just as quickly when her eyes landed on Lena. 

Kara’s smile. She’d seen it hundreds of times. It was different today. There was a gentleness Lena had never experienced in the way the corners of her lips curled at first - just before the faint glint of teeth as that smile broadened into a fleeting grin. How Kara could look so happy to see her when she was still trying to blink the sleep from her eyes, Lena couldn’t fathom. 

All she could do was reach for her phone quickly to capture that moment in a picture that caused Kara to turn her face towards the pillow they’d somehow wound up sharing in the middle of the night. 

“I’m a mess.” Kara’s complaint was half-hearted at best as Lena tossed her phone onto the bed after giving the picture a quick look. 

“Untrue.” Lena countered easily. “I checked. You’re breathtaking.” Even so, Lena couldn’t help but reach a hand out to stroke through Kara’s hair. But it wasn’t sleep that had done this to it. Not entirely, anyway. The sudden heat that rushed into Lena’s cheeks almost had her hiding her face, too, but she managed to stop herself. 

Instead, she leaned in and followed her fingers through Kara’s hair with a few light kisses that wound up near her ear so that her lips would brush the sensitive skin there when she murmured against it. 

“You were wonderful last night. And even more so this morning.” 

“I haven’t done anything this morning.” Kara was smiling again. Lena could hear it in her voice even though her response had been muffled and half-audible. 

“You don’t have to do anything at all to be wonderful.” 

“You're going to mess around and have to keep me.” Kara breathed as she settled back into a comfortable position with her cheek on the pillow. Her hand, however, was shifting under the sheets so she could rest her fingertips against Lena’s stomach. 

“I tried awfully hard last night. It would be a shame if it didn't work at least a little bit.” Lena reached for Kara’s hand, then, and twined their fingers together in a slow, easy way that already felt almost familiar. 

“Was that you trying to keep me?” Kara asked with an almost playful smile to accompany words that had been genuinely questioning. A moment later, Kara had flopped onto her back and Lena found herself pulled over her chest with far too little effort on Kara’s part. “Feel free.”

Lena would have to get used to the fact that Kara seemed oddly sturdy. Oddly capable of both carrying her and being sprawled upon. Not that she didn't like it because god, she did. “Feel free to what? Keep trying?”

She was tracing little patterns across Kara's chest, now. Considering kissing her. Wondering if that was a thing that she could just _do_ now. 

As if Kara had read her mind, she leaned up just enough to press a kiss to Lena’s lips that was a shockingly soft contrast to the bruising kisses of last night. A kiss that almost cradled her in silky warmth for a moment before it turned into words being murmured against her lips. “Feel free to keep me.”

Lena was just about to answer when Kara cut her off with another kiss “But I have to tell you something first.” 

God. Here it went. The bomb - whatever it was - was about to drop. “Go ahead.” Lena breathed as she lifted her head until Kara’s flopped back down against the pillow. 

“I don't need math tutoring. I never needed math tutoring. But I did my best to always pay attention to you. And I'm sorry.” 

“You paid for tutoring that you didn't need for two years?”

“You almost never let me pay you.” Kara countered as she tentatively tried to draw Lena further on top of her. “When you did, you'd spend twice as much bringing dinner to our next session with you.” 

“I needed to eat too, Kara.”

“You knew I loved food, Lena.”

“Everyone loves food.” Lena’s voice was almost a mumble, now.

“It was almost always something that included potstickers after you found out they were my favorite.” Kara continued as Lena settled against her with one leg bent on either side of her hips. 

“That's because I was in love with you.” 

That admission had been so sudden and so genuine that Kara was finally quiet for a moment. Long enough for Lena to feel the prickle of regret creeping along her scalp. 

“I didn't-”

“Are you still?” Kara asked, the scar near her eyebrow disappearing into the little furrow that formed there. “In love with me?” Had that been past-tense? It had, hadn't it?

Lena wasn't used to having conversations this heavy this early in the morning. She definitely wasn't used to having them while she was straddling someone in bed naked. 

“Having sex with the person you've fallen for and having it turn out to be the best sex of your life doesn't tend to cause attraction to suddenly vanish.” 

Kara still looked worried. Maybe even more so, when Lena continued to avoid the question, albeit in a roundabout way. 

“Yes.” Lena breathed as her face fell. For a moment or two, the insecurity won out. Her head hung and she allowed her dark hair to fall into her face. “And I'm terrified.” 

Kara pushed herself up so that she was sitting, and Lena held her shoulders for balance as she waited almost pensively. 

“I’m no good at this,” Kara said as she leaned forward into Lena’s chest. “If that wasn’t obvious already. “I haven’t been with anyone since I met you.” 

Lena was more than a little shocked by that. So much so, that she reached to cradle the back of Kara’s head to keep her close. To give her an excuse to keep hiding her face, mostly. Though she’d never say that out loud. 

All of this was so slow. Kara gradually moving her hands to trail her fingertips along Lena’s lower back. Lena finally deciding to kiss the top of Kara’s head. Kara returning that kiss against her collarbone. It was slow. Soothing. For both of them. And it was needed. 

“That’s a long time.” Lena finally remarked in a whisper that had the faintest hint of breathiness in it in response to Kara lifting her head enough to brush the bridge of her nose along her jaw. 

“You were all I thought about,” Kara explained. “I couldn’t have made it work with anyone else. I didn’t want to try.” 

“You’re lucky you didn’t try,” Lena replied as her head fell back slightly when Kara grazed her teeth cautiously against her neck. “It didn’t work for me.” 

“What happened?” Kara breathed that question against the sensitive skin just beneath Lena’s ear in a way that caused chills to rush along her spine. 

“I said your name when we were fucking because I couldn’t stop imagining it was you.” Lena felt Kara tense as fingertips dug into her back and pulled her closer. So Kara hadn’t minded that. Underneath the flush that was coloring her skin, Lena felt a thrill run through her. “I wanted it to be you so badly.” 

Kara let out a huffy breath when Lena shifted in her lap. Just enough for the wetness that had been gathering between her legs to press against her stomach. “You’re wet.” Along with that observation, Kara slid a hand slowly up Lena’s stomach to stroke along the curve of her breast - letting her nipple settle between two of her spread fingers so that she could brush her lips against it. Lips that were followed by the slow, trailing warmth of the flat of her tongue. 

“Aren’t you?” Lena asked in a tone that caused Kara to look up at her just before she found herself turned onto her back beneath her. 

All the slowness was gone, then. Kara’s hips worked against her own and her teeth left little marks across her chest and her hands were absolutely everywhere. Gripping and kneading her thighs - her breasts - even her throat, as they kissed in that same desperate, bruising way that they had last night.

Until Lena began to pull away and reach across the bed towards the table beside it, only for Kara to chase her for more kisses. “No, no, no, no, come back…”

Lena laughed quietly as Kara moved her kisses to her arm when she could no longer reach her lips, and fumbled with the drawer. The quiet clinking of metal drew Kara’s attention away long enough for her to watch Lena pull a harness out of the nightstand. 

“Fuck,” Kara whispered when Lena handed the harness over to her. 

“That’s the idea, yeah…” 

Kara might have laughed if she weren’t too busy trying to overcome the faintly nervous tremor in her hands long enough to buckle herself in. 

Lena wasn’t any stranger to rushed, fumbling encounters. There was just something...hot about it with Kara. Something hot about having to reach down to steady the other woman’s hips when she found her way back between her thighs. 

It was the intimacy of all of it that really surprised her, though. Kara wasn’t trying to impress her. She wasn’t just trying to get laid. Nothing like that. If anything, the slight moment of hesitation that she attempted to fill by pressing an almost questioning kiss to Lena’s cheek only reassured Lena of that. 

“I might be a little rusty,” Kara warned as she slipped her fingertips along slick sensitive skin and trailed that wetness towards herself - towards the tip of the toy until it was just as wet as Lena was. 

Lena gave the toned hips she was still holding onto an impatient tug and glanced down between them to catch the sight of Kara gripping that toy. God, it was even better than she thought it was going to be. “I don’t care.” 

Even so, Kara was careful as she lined the toy up and began pushing against the tightness that resisted her. Gradually, she worked the length of it in in its entirety as Lena’s breaths came in quick, short gasps. 

The feeling of Kara’s weight coming to rest against her when their hips were finally pressed together again only made that first moment of stinging fullness that much more perfect. The ache she’d felt all morning was gone - replaced, instead, by a few testing, shallow almost-twitches of Kara’s hips. 

“It’s so good.” Lena’s voice was almost a whimper as she dragged her nails up Kara’s sides and then reached for her shoulders. 

Kara wanted more of those whimpers. More of those red trails left in the wake of Lena’s hands on her skin. And as it turned out, she wasn’t as rusty as she’d thought. 

There were a few missteps, sure. She went too deep once and Lena hissed - a hiss that dissolved into a quiet laugh and a dismissive shake of her head when Kara started apologizing.

“You’re okay.” Lena murmured against Kara’s lips as she pulled her down for a kiss. “I just wasn’t ready for it. Don’t stop.” 

But it wasn’t all that long before they found their rhythm and Kara’s face was buried in the pillow next to Lena’s head. That was just fine because Lena enjoyed being able to leave little marks along the side of her neck almost as much as she enjoyed the feeling of the toned muscles of Kara’s back working fervently beneath her fingertips. 

The strokes Kara was making now were long and deep and ended with sharp, firm snaps of her hips that shook Lena against the bed and caused her to lift her legs to wrap them around Kara. 

It was a particularly deep, shuddering moan from Lena that caused Kara to lift herself up onto her forearms and look down at her. Her hips slowed, but not in a way that Lena didn’t like. God, it was almost better this way. She almost didn’t pull out at all - just rolled her hips hard in a way that let her grind the harness against Lena’s clit. 

At the first jolt of added sensation, Lena’s eyes snapped open - dazed and unfocused as they settled on Kara’s face. In response, Kara held her gaze as she arched her body and lowered her head, tilting it to the side so Lena would be able to see the way her lips parted over her breast and her teeth grazed over her nipple before catching it and tugging slowly until it finally slipped free of her mouth. 

Strange, how confident Kara seemed right now. Well, any time she was making Lena feel good, really. Not really something Lena had the wherewithal to process in that moment. Not when she was so close that her thighs were trembling. 

“Are you close?” Kara asked, then - turning her face towards Lena’s hand as it reached up to stroke some of her sweaty hair out of her eyes. 

“Yes.” Lena gasped out, losing the fight to keep her eyes open quickly thereafter. 

“I want you to come so bad.” Kara rested their foreheads together and Lena stroked at the nape of her neck before holding onto it. “You’re so hot when you’re coming for me.” 

And God, did she come. Hard. And it was like Kara knew exactly how to draw more out of her. She responded to the aftershocks by rocking her body along with Lena’s until neither of them had anything left and Kara all but collapsed against her. 

Lena couldn’t even get her bearings together enough to ask her if she was okay before Kara was lifting herself on trembling arms and reaching down to nudge Lena’s legs together - easing the soreness in her thighs and her hips from having been spread the way they were. 

“Lay down,” Lena whispered, pulling Kara back against herself with little effort. “Catch your breath, fuck, you’ve earned it.” 

Lena was treated, then, to the sight of Kara tucking her face against her shoulder and drawing her arms beneath herself. This woman who had just fucked her into the mattress - and well - had fallen right back into the softness that had first turned Lena’s life upside-down. 

“I need a shower,” Kara mumbled in between the kisses she’d gradually begun pressing against Lena’s arm. “I’m sweaty and gross. ...And I’ve never been this hungry in my life.” 

Lena laughed. A breathy, slightly husky laugh that lightened the somewhat heavy mood of the morning immediately. “You aren’t gross. It’s more of a...glisten. A glow, if you will. And you won’t catch me complaining about you working up a sweat for me.” 

Kara turned her head and moved far enough away that she could see Lena a little better. Lena promptly scrunched her nose in her direction and Kara could almost feel herself melt. “Feed me.” 

Lena lifted one of her legs - bending it at the knee just before she allowed it to fall against Kara’s hip. 

Kara glanced down and back up quickly. “That’s...that’s fucking hilarious, but do you have any bread? Bacon? Other assorted breakfast items?” 

Lena sulked convincingly, but before she could peel herself away, Kara grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for an apologetic kiss. “And then dessert. Promise.” 

“Is that what it is? Dessert?” Kara asked as she smiled into the kiss, though she was finally forcing herself to get up and out of bed. Kara followed her, quickly heading for the robe she’d noticed hanging on the back of Lena’s door and holding it out for her so all she had to do was slide her arms into it. 

“It’s definitely up there with the top sweetest things I’ve ever tasted.” Kara countered.

“How are you shy about literally anything that isn’t my pussy?” 

Kara must have looked as taken-aback as she was. Borderline appalled. Because Lena didn’t stop laughing the entire way into the bathroom. 

“It’s not funny,” Kara whined half-heartedly as she shambled into the room towards the sound of running water. “And I’m still hungry.” 

“Actually, it’s hilarious. And adorable.”

Kara looked positively betrayed when Lena glanced at her over her shoulder just before she stepped into the shower. 

“That’s even worse!”


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey._

Kara's eyes lit up as she picked up her phone to read the notification from Lena. Her girlfriend. Her actual _girlfriend_. It was still so new. And so...amazing? Hard to believe? Perfect?

All of the above. 

_Hey : ). You're up late. Studying?_

_Not really. I was trying to, but now I just can’t stop thinking about you._

Kara felt her heart flutter in her chest at that. Even a month later, she still got excited any time Lena opened up like this. Even little things like telling Kara she missed her were so, so much. 

_Want me to come over?_

Kara hoped Lena wanted her to come over. So much. She didn’t even care what would happen when she got there. She didn’t care if Lena wanted to eat popcorn and binge-watch something. She didn’t care if she wanted to curl up in bed with her and go to sleep. She just...wanted to be with her. 

_Or you could just come outside._

Kara’s brow furrowed and she kicked her blankets off quickly, rushing over to her bedroom window to look through the blinds. Sure enough, it was Lena’s car parked at the road. Despite the fact that she was barefoot, in sweats and an old, ratty t-shirt, she took the stairs two at a time with little regard for how she looked.

When she opened the front door, the last thing she expected to see was Lena sitting on the porch swing with only the light from the streetlamp to see by, holding a bottle of wine. There were even two glasses arranged on the table in front of the swing. 

Kara hadn’t meant to look so stunned. She hadn’t meant for her mouth to fall open and to nearly stumble the rest of the way out the door. 

“Hey, I…” The little smile that had been present on Lena’s face faded somewhat as Kara shut the door behind herself and took a few steps towards the swing. “It’s after midnight, so that means it’s our anniversary. Technically. Will you come sit with me so I stop feeling so ridiculous about it?” 

As if that broke the spell Kara was under, a broad smile spread across her face and she moved to sit next to Lena. “It’s not ridiculous. At all. Nobody’s ever done anything like this before. I was just a little surprised.”

Lena looked down at the wine bottle and nodded faintly. “I’ve never done anything like this before, so.” 

Kara could hear the slight waver of uncertainty in Lena’s voice. That, at least, was something she was used to. And she knew just when to reach out and stroke over Lena’s hand. Just when to take the bottle from her and lean over to press an easy kiss to her temple. “You’re so good at it.” 

“Are you sure?” Lena asked with a little half, smile as she gripped Kara’s hand and pulled her closer. 

“So sure.” 

“Is now a good time to tell you that I got us a hotel room for the weekend, then?” 

Kara managed not to look quite so surprised this time. Somehow. “Any time is a good time to tell me anything.” 

Lena paused at that and her attention was focused solely on Kara for a moment. That one simple comment had been so heartfelt and genuine that it made Kara the center of her universe in that instant.

It was enough that Lena had to show her, instead of tell her, just what things like that meant to her. She showed her in the slowest, most languid kiss she could manage. It was easy enough. Kara's lips were soft enough to get utterly lost in and her tongue, god, her tongue - the way it only just touched against hers every now and then. The way it retreated when Lena grazed the upper ridge of Kara’s teeth with the tip of her own before pulling back when Kara drew in a sudden, sharp breath.

Something else Lena loved. The look of need in Kara’s eyes and the way her fingertips betrayed her strength as they gripped her arms almost too tightly - just for a moment - before she realized. She loved knowing how much Kara wanted her. At first, she'd chalked it up to going without any of this for so long. But it was still the same. Even a month on, Lena could still touch her just right and be rewarded with a hitch of Kara’s breath or a flush rising along her cheeks. 

Lena slid her hand along Kara’s shoulder towards her neck, and stayed close as her gaze flickered from Kara’s lips to her eyes. “Would you prefer to bring the wine with us to the hotel, instead?”

“This is so romantic.” Kara argued weakly. “You planned all this out, and-”

“And you want to fuck?”

Kara’s blush deepened considerably, and just when she'd been about to attempt to dismiss that - Lena cradled her face in her hands and leaned her forehead against Kara’s. “It makes me feel better than you know when you get like this.” Lena’s voice was quiet. She lowered her head to hide her face under the guise of placing a gentle kiss to Kara’s throat. “I like knowing that you still want me like this, darling. A lot. I'm serious.” 

Kara knew Lena could likely tell how her heart was racing, she was so close to her pulse point while she spoke. It was such a strange combination. The sultry heat of Lena’s words, and the fact that she sometimes had a hard time looking into Kara’s eyes when she said them. Kara fumbled for something to say that would even come close to comparing.

“I like it when you call me that.” 

_Great job. Super sexy._

“Do you?” Lena asked with a quiet chuckle, and Kara was left speechless once again when Lena climbed into her lap. “You're precious.” She continued, melting into Kara’s arms as they came to wrap around her. “And then you get me naked and you're...mmm. Something else, entirely.”

“Okay but, like, if the two of you don't mind - can she do that somewhere other than our front porch?” Alex sounded half-asleep as she addressed them through the screen door. But she also sounded mildly amused, because she could have guessed what would come next. Kara standing up so quickly, Lena had to slide off of her as she laughed quietly and Kara fumbled for something to say.

“Did we wake you?” Lena asked with an apologetic smile as she collected both the bottle of wine and their unused glasses. 

“Not really. I was just laying down, but I couldn't miss an opportunity to see Kara nearly drop you out of sheer panic.”

“Fair enough.” Lena said as she leaned up just enough to kiss Kara’s cheek. “Let's leave your sister to it. We have an anniversary to celebrate.”

“You guys are...hopeless.” Alex muttered fondly before she retreated.

It only took Kara a few minutes to pack enough for the two days she'd be gone, and she couldn't help but notice Lena’s bag already arranged in the back seat of her car when she loaded up her own before climbing into the driver’s seat.

“I'm supposed to be the one taking you away for the weekend.” Lena protested as she got in on the passenger side and reached, immediately, for Kara’s thigh. Because this was their routine. Kara would insist upon driving, and Lena would suspect it was so that she would put her hand right where it was. Lena was right, of course. Kara absolutely wanted to drive so that Lena would stroke idly along her thigh. But she also just...wanted to do everything for her. As much as possible, anyway. And Lena was perfectly content to let her, to a certain extent. 

In any event, once Lena had finally given up the address to a hotel that was likely way too pricey, the ride was rather enjoyable. The radio was on - but it was too quiet for it to really matter. Just background noise, really. Background noise to Kara’s quiet panting as Lena’s hand repeatedly trailed higher than it usually did and, eventually, stayed there. Taking advantage of the looseness of her sweatpants as it dipped beneath the waistband and caused Kara to tighten her grip on the steering wheel.

But there were no protests. In fact, Kara’s thigh slid to the side. Just slightly. She still had control of the brake and the gas pedal...but it had absolutely been an invitation. 

“You want me to touch you?” Lena asked quietly as she leaned over enough to brush her lips against Kara’s shoulder. Kara managed a slightly distracted nod. “Keep your eyes on the road for me, then.” 

“Okay.” Kara whispered the response like it was some sort of secret. Like it wasn't the middle of the night and there were almost no cars on the road. It still felt so dirty. And so...good. Even better when Lena found the right spot to rub softly at through the unsurprisingly damp cloth of her underwear. 

Lena’s lips curled faintly when Kara gasped, and she leaned a bit further over the center console towards her for a better angle as she slowly slid Kara’s underwear to the side. Lena felt Kara’s thigh go tense almost immediately, so she traced softly along the crook of her thigh until it relaxed. “Easy.” Lena murmured against Kara’s shoulder where she'd been hovering the entire time.

“Sorry.” Kara’s apology was slightly raspy. 

Lena just continued teasing gently until they came to a red light and Kara let out the faintest whimper Lena had ever heard. 

“More?”

“Please.” Kara gasped, dropping one of her hands from the steering wheel towards where Lena was still toying with her only to have it guided back up where it had been.

“Both hands on the wheel.”

If Kara had anything to say in response, it was quickly forgotten when Lena began stroking her clit in slow, languid circles. The music wasn't loud enough to drown out the sound of how wet she was. It also wasn't loud enough to drown out Kara’s hot, heavy breaths - or Lena’s own, for that matter, despite how muffled they were against Kara’s shirt.

When Kara’s hips began lifting from the seat of the car of their own accord, Lena abandoned her clit and slipped her fingers lower - teasing at her entrance. Dipping only the very tip of her middle finger into her.

“I need to pull over.” Kara whispered urgently, and Lena withdrew for just a moment. Returned her focus to Kara’s clit, instead, where the unbearable, aching need for attention had settled. Joined also by the awful absence of fullness elsewhere.

Lena nipped at Kara’s shirt as she found the nearest empty lot, and seemed unbothered by the fact that Kara slammed the gear-shift into park none too gently. 

As soon as they weren't moving, Kara’s thoughts were scrambling to keep up with Lena’s quick, decisive actions.

Before she even knew what was happening, Lena was between her and the steering wheel pressing their foreheads together as she plunged two of her fingers into Kara as deep as she could get them. 

For the first moment or two, all she did was spread and curl them as Kara grappled at her thighs and writhed in her seat. Getting caught was suddenly the last thing on Kara’s mind. It had never been on Lena’s. 

No, Lena was much more focused on the blissed-out look on Kara’s face and the choked moans and the audible evidence of just how soaked she really was. 

“You are so wet, Kara.” Lena whispered as she buried her face against the other woman's neck. “And here I thought you were one of those good girl types…”

“Lena...n...not right n-now. Please.” Kara managed to fumble through enough words to get the right ones out and tried not to hold on to Lena too tight. But it was hard. Especially when she could feel Lena’s lips curling into a smile against the flushed skin of her neck.

“Okay.” Lena cooed as she nudged Kara’s jaw up with the bridge of her nose then let her lower lip drag up the length of her exposed throat. Kara wasn't the only one finding it difficult to breathe. Lena’s lungs burned for air between the rapid movements of her hand and the awkward position.

But it was so fucking worth it. Feeling Kara get tighter and tighter around her fingers. Feeling her bear down for more, which Lena gave her - pressing a third finger in just as deeply as the first two in an excruciatingly slow, deep way that had Kara hissing in both pleasure and frustration. 

“Shh, shh...I’ll get you there.” 

A powerful shudder wracked Kara’s body as Lena’s words had their intended effect and her body went almost lax for a moment afterwards. Just long enough for Lena to further angle her arm - just enough to feel Kara’s clit against the heel of her palm.

From then, it was just a matter of moments before Kara’s desperate gasps for breath fell into time with the flexing of her hips. She clung to Lena as she came like she was scared of what would happen if she didn't. 

Lena’s arms were trembling when she finally moved them - aching from the strain in a way Kara’s never would, though she didn't know that.

Kara did, though. And she kissed lazily at Lena’s slightly damp hair while she tried to find a more comfortable position to catch her breath in. 

Only to settle against the horn and cause it to echo throughout the empty parking lot so jarringly that they both jumped and Kara’s eyes snapped open wide so she could look around them.

Once it was obvious they were in the clear, Lena laughed quietly while Kara quickly helped her back into the passenger seat. Now that the pleasant afterglow has been scared out of her, all Kara wanted was to get to the relative safety and privacy of the hotel. 

Lena’s hand was more tame, now. It rested gently and possessively against Kara’s thigh and Kara liked that feeling, too.

“When we get to the room…” Kara trailed off as she finally found the turn-in to the hotel.

“Do tell.” Lena drawled from the passenger seat with a lift of her brow.

“Well, first I need a shower. I'm a mess.”

“I'm aware.” Lena chuckled and gave Kara’s thigh a gentle squeeze. “I'll shower with you. If you want.”

The sultry tone to Lena’s voice had slipped into something else. Something that was less sure.

“Yeah. That'd be nice.” Kara offered Lena a reassuring smile. “I mean, we've seen each other naked enough, right?”

Lena snorted quietly and shook her head. “A couple times, yeah.” There was a pause. An unfamiliar one that made Lena’s brow furrow as she looked over at Kara, who looked like she was about to speak, but had come up short. “What?”

“I love you.” Kara blurted the words out quickly, and Lena’s lips parted as they hit her like a freight train.

They'd danced around it a lot. They'd admitted they were in love. They'd even texted it a time or two.

But Kara had really just said that. She'd really just said those words to her. And she'd meant them. Lena could tell by the worried, almost beseeching look on her face and the way she'd moved her hand on her own thigh to rest her fingertips against Lena’s wrist. Lena could count on one finger the number of people who had ever said that to her and meant it. 

Suddenly adding another person to that...and for that person to be Kara...

“Too much.” Kara finally whispered apologetically, though she slid her hand further to cover Lena’s with her own entirely. “You don't have to say it, Lena.”

Lena’s eyes burned suddenly as she dropped them immediately, stroking Kara’s hand with her thumb and then gradually leaning over to kiss her. The softest, gentlest kiss she could muster. “I love you, too.” 

That was even softer. Even gentler. And it was bolstered by another of those much-needed, reaffirming kisses. 

Lena loved her, too.

_Lena loved her, too._

And they could just _say_ that now. 

Kara couldn't stop smiling. Not while she gathered their luggage. Not while they checked in. Not even while they stumbled into the room trying to kiss each other and use the key card at the same time.

And, god, Lena never wanted her to. She could look at that smile forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy, domestic ending to an equally fluffy story. Thanks for reading my silly, self-indulgent fic.

Kara smiled faintly as she waved at her sister through the driver’s side window of her SUV. “Are you sure you don’t mind?” She called out as Alex lifted her nephew into her arms easily with a grin that told Kara that she absolutely didn’t mind. 

“Of course not!” Alex called back, though her attention was planted firmly on the little boy who had stolen her heart in its entirety from the moment she’d first met him. “Tell Lena I said happy anniversary and try to relax for the weekend.”

“I will!” Kara called out, though she hesitated as she reached for the switch to roll up the window. Alex realized Kara wasn’t doing the best job at following her instructions, so she walked towards her car with an amused expression on her face. 

“Tell Mommy bye, okay, bud?” She smiled as he nodded and almost flung himself from her arms the moment they were at Kara’s window. 

“Woah, woah, bud! Don’t give Aunt Alex a heart attack already.” But he only giggled in response as she hauled him in through the window easily and held him in a tight hug that he didn’t seem to mind at all. “Gonna miss you.” 

“I’m sure he’s gonna miss you, too. But he’s three. Don’t you think it’s time to let me spoil him for a weekend?” 

“Miss you, too, Mommy.” He reassured with a light pat to the side of Kara’s face, content to ignore his aunt for the time being. 

“Kara…” Alex warned as she saw her sister begin to tear up. “Come on, now. You have a wife to get home to, and you’re gonna give her a stroke if you walk in crying.” 

Kara drew in a deep breath and managed a smile as she passed her son back to the waiting arms of his aunt. “You’re right.” 

“I’m always right.” Alex countered, turning her attention to the little boy in her arms. “Isn’t Auntie Alex always right? Tell Mommy. Tell her.” 

Kara sighed heavily as he turned his beaming grin in her direction. “Always right.” 

“Okay, that’s enough out of you two. I’ll pick him up Monday morning if we make it that long. Sunday night if not.” 

“Sounds good. I’ve got some spoiling to do.” 

Kara finally managed to roll her window up, then - and reverse out of Alex’s driveway. As much as she was going to miss him, she was still excited to get home to Lena. They didn’t have a lot of time to themselves anymore, not that either of them minded much. But still. It was going to be so nice to just _be_ for the weekend. 

Kara had a bit of a time juggling both roses and the little jewelry box in her hand while she struggled to unlock the door. Eventually, though, she made it inside. Today, at least, there were no toys for her to stumble over in the entryway. Not that she ever really minded much.

But right now, all she wanted was the woman she saw laying on the couch in the living room. Or at least, she could see the back of her head. And even that made her smile. She made her way into the room and leaned over the back of the couch to place the roses in front of her, only to pause when she saw Lena smiling down at the picture she had one of their scrapbooks open to. 

“Look at you.” Lena murmured quietly, tracing across the picture through the film that protected it. Kara remembered it all too well. She remembered Lena sneaking that picture the first morning they woke up together. She remembered being that young when things were simple and the most worry either of them had was Kara’s next big game or Lena’s thesis. 

“I look like I have no idea what’s about to hit me,” Kara responded with a soft curl of her lips. 

“Mm...was it me?” Lena asked as she turned onto her back to look up at her and pull her down into a lingering kiss.

“That day and every day since.” Kara murmured into their kiss. “Happy anniversary.” 

“Happy anniversary, yourself. Now, come here.” 

Before Kara knew what was happening, she was being tugged over the back of the couch and they were both laughing as she struggled not to crush Lena’s flowers. 

“Wait-” Kara laughed into yet another kiss. “I-” And then another, and Lena lost her composure. They melted into a puddle of comfort and laughter with each other as Lena wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist to keep her where she was and stroked through her hair once she pulled it out of the tie that held it up. 

“Are you done?” Kara asked playfully after they seemed to finally regain some semblance of composure.

“Not by any means, but what were you trying to say?” 

“I have to give you your present before you maul me again,” Kara complained, sitting up between Lena’s legs and holding out a little jewelry box that Lena took from her with a furrow of her brow. 

She opened it carefully and traced over the little locket she found inside the box. Fuck. Don’t cry. Don’t cry.

“Open it,” Kara suggested quietly, and when Lena did - she exhaled sharply as she shook her head. It was her favorite picture of the three of them together the first time they’d all gone to the park. 

Fuck. 

“Hey, hey…” Kara reached for Lena and wiped some freshly fallen tears from her cheeks. “Don’t cry. Please. Then I’ll cry.” 

“Then stop being so good.” Lena countered, removing the locket from its box and holding it out to Kara, who immediately moved off of her so she could pull her hair to the side and fasten the clasp behind her neck. 

“I can’t help it. I want tonight to be perfect.” Kara kept holding Lena’s hair aside - just long enough to lean in and brush her lips against the side of her neck. “I want you to have a good time.” 

“Those things are going to happen regardless,” Lena said as she tilted her head to the side for more attention. “Will you open the wine?” 

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena as she slid down onto the couch behind her and gave her a quick squeeze before reaching past her for the bottle. She took a moment to read the label and hid her smile against Lena’s shoulder as she coiled the corkscrew Lena had left out into the cork. “This is the same kind you brought with you to my house that night when we first started dating.” 

“It is,” Lena responded as she pulled away from Kara to retrieve their glasses. “Am I not allowed to be romantic on my wedding anniversary?” 

“You are if I am.” Kara countered easily, though she glanced up at Lena when the other woman didn’t respond - just in time to catch her staring. 

“What are you looking at?” 

“How lucky I am,” Lena responded easily placing her glass to the side after just a few sips and moving to straddle Kara’s lap. 

“My chances of out-romantic-ing you are getting lower by the second,” Kara complained good-naturedly as she handed Lena her own glass to be put down and began stroking along her thighs. 

“Is it a contest?” Lena asked with a little smirk that Kara chased after for a kiss. 

“No. But if it were, I’d let you win.” 

“Let me?” Lena asked with a little snort before she rested her arms over Kara’s shoulders. “It feels like I haven’t had you alone in years…” 

“Yeah.” Kara agreed. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” 

Lena caught Kara’s gaze with her own then and lifted her own shirt over her head. 

“Weren’t we supposed to have dinner?” Kara asked, though her hands were already trailing up Lena’s back to unhook the clasps of her bra. 

“It can wait.” Lena whispered breathlessly as she shrugged herself out of her bra and guided Kara’s hands to her breasts. 

The next kiss they shared was much hungrier. Much harder. Almost bruising, actually, and Lena didn’t bother suppressing the soft moans that Kara only wanted more of. There wasn’t any need to be quiet, now. No need to rush. 

Even the freedom of undressing each other out here on the couch was strangely exciting. Though, Kara wasn’t even completely undressed by the time Lena was panting against the crook of her neck and rocking against her hand as she stroked her clit.

Yeah, maybe at first - they rushed a little. Maybe Lena was gasping against Kara’s neck as she reached between her own legs to press her hand further down until Kara was stretching her pleasantly with her fingers. 

“Please.” Lena murmured after latching onto Kara’s shoulder and sucking hard enough at the skin there to leave a little mark. 

There was something about the way she said it. Something about the way her nails were digging into Kara’s shoulders. Before Lena knew what was happening, Kara had her pressed onto her back on the couch and was giving her exactly what she hadn’t had the words, anymore, to ask for. 

It was heaven. And it was all Lena could do to hold onto Kara’s back for a while, because she was getting close far faster than she would’ve liked. 

“We have all weekend.” Kara husked against Lena’s jaw before she grazed it with her teeth. “Come for me. It’s okay.” 

And Lena did. All the while, Kara kept moving her fingers firmly and stroking over Lena’s breast and along her stomach with her free hand until Lena went limp beneath her. 

They both took a moment to catch their breath, and Kara basked in the quiet praise Lena whispered into the skin of her neck. 

“I can’t believe we just did that in the living room.” Kara finally observed with a breathy, slightly raspy laugh. 

“Wild, right?” Lena responded as she stroked over Kara’s arms and slowly pushed her up so she could rid her of the rest of her clothes. “But I’m not letting you have all the fun.” 

True to her word, Lena had Kara leaned back on the couch with her legs spread not long after, and Kara was treated to the sight of Lena on her knees kissing slowly up her inner thighs. As it turned out, Kara’s body wasn’t quite ready to take its time either. Between Lena looking up at her when she began teasing at her clit with her tongue, and the quiet moans that only added to the stimulation, Kara’s stomach was twitching and her thighs were tensing already. 

Lena only encouraged her. By grasping and stroking along her thighs and touching along the toned expanse of her abdomen, she brought her to the edge they both wanted her at and took her all the way over it. 

Dinner waited a little longer than either of them planned for. The feeling of just laying on the couch, skin against skin, was far too intoxicating to willingly walk away from. 

Unfortunately, Kara’s stomach growled in the middle of a soft, slow kiss, but Lena could only laugh quietly in response. 

“Sorry…” Kara murmured with a little grin, and Lena shook her head. 

“I hope you know you’re still as adorable now as you were the day I met you. Let’s make dinner.” 

“I’ll take ‘adorable’ but you’re still the hottest.” Kara countered as she stood with Lena still in her arms and carried her towards the kitchen. 

It took a while. There were a few stolen kisses and a few well-timed, flirtatious smacks of bare backsides in between. But eventually, they were curled together in a blanket on the couch with their empty plates beside them on the coffee table. Kara was drawing little patterns along Lena’s back under the blanket, and Lena was dozing against her chest. 

Kara groaned quietly when she heard her phone go off behind her, but reached for it, anyway - only to open the notification to find a picture of their son from Alex. 

“What is it, Kara?” 

Kara pursed her lips and then smiled. An uncontrollable little smile that made Lena ridiculously happy just to see, before she showed Lena the screen of her phone. He was passed out on Alex’s couch with a bowl of popcorn in his lap along with a few pieces that had fallen from his hand. 

“She says he’d wish us a happy anniversary, but he had too much popcorn and fell asleep.” 

“He gets that from you.” Lena murmured as she took Kara’s phone from her and looked at the picture for a while longer then set it to the side. 

“Ouch.” Kara teased, though she knew as well as Lena did that that was absolutely fair. “Let me take you to bed. You’re exhausted.”

“Mm, some of us don’t have the stamina we had in college,” Lena mumbled with a sigh that was quickly buried in Kara’s chest when she settled back down against her. 

“Well, you had a long week. There’s still tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Lena asked with a pout. “Why tomorrow when we could take a nice long nap and then find more surfaces we haven’t been able to fuck on in years when we wake up tonight?”

“I’m not the only one who hasn’t changed much since school.” Kara yelped when that comment earned her a pinch to her side right where she was most ticklish. 

“Hush.” Lena chided her gently, though Kara’s arms were already back around her as they tangled themselves further into each other in the nest they’d made of their blanket. “I love you.” 

“Do I still have to hush, or can I say it back?” Kara asked, and Lena didn’t have to look at her to know she was pouting. 

“Say it back,” Lena demanded quietly with a furrow between her brows.

“Oh, okay, good. Because I love you. So much. With every ounce of me. I love the mother you are. I love the family you’ve given me. I love every single part of you, and I’m going to spend the rest of my life doing it.” 

Lena was quiet for a while after that, and she quickly brought a hand up to run over her face as she sniffled quietly and then laughed at herself. “You win, I guess.” She whispered, too afraid to speak any louder because she just knew her voice would break if she did. 

“Win what?” Kara asked, sounding even more drowsy than Lena, now. 

“The ‘who’s the most romantic’ contest. For now.”

“Oh…” Kara pressed a kiss to the top of Lena’s head. “But I was supposed to let you win.” 

“Yeah. You were. But I forgive you.”

“So you’re saying you’re not going to let me make it up to you after our nap?” Kara asked as she lifted Lena’s chin with her fingertips and pressed a little kiss to her bottom lip. 

“You can definitely make it up to me after our nap,” Lena reassured her before returning the kiss. 

Lena fell asleep long before Kara did. But that was fine because Kara loved this. She loved being able to stroke through Lena’s hair as she looked across the room at the framed photos arranged on the mantle of their fireplace. Wedding photos. Baby photos. Even a picture of Lena on Kara’s shoulders at a soccer tournament. It had been Lena who’d insisted upon putting that one up, and it always made Kara smile. 

But there wasn’t much about this that didn’t make Kara smile. 

There wasn’t much about this that wasn’t absolutely perfect.


End file.
